sporefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Jannisthechecker
Ja Hallo.Ich hab mich nach längeren Überlegungen hier angemeldet,weil ich diesesa Wiki toll finde.Ich versuch auch mehr Artikel zu schreiben,die es noch nicht gibt.Ja,das war's erstmal. Außerdem versuche ich,viele Artikel hier zu überarbeiten oder zu ers''tellen,''die zu der wahren Story des Spieles gehören. Leider werd ich in nächster Zeit etwas inaktiver, da ich sehr viel im Moment mit der Schule am Hals habe. Aber ich versuch dennoch wennschon einen Artikel am Tag zu überarbeiten... . Meine Beiträge * *Ich werde jetzt anfangen eine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben.Wer sie lesen will bitte hier klicken:Der Anfang einer bösen Zeit *Ich werde versuchen den Artikel: Die Grox immer zu aktualisieren. Mein Spielfortschritt-Narichten Hier werde ich immer meinen aktuellen Spielstand hinschreiben, welche Errungenschaften ich im Moment geschafft habe und so weiter: 11.3.2010 Tja heute habe ich's geschafft! Ich hab die Plakette bekommen und sogleich auch das Beruhigungslied. Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch ein Sinneswandel, damit ich diese Plakette und all ihre Stufen erspielt habe. Außerdem versuche ich jetzt, das Sonnensystem Maxis zu finden, welches sich ja angeblich in der Nähe der Sonne befinden soll. Außerdem bin ich auf dem besten Weg. Denn ich hab mir grad die Ökoheld Plakette 5 geholt und somit fehlen mir nur noch 3 Plaketten. Abgesehen von den Grox Plaketten. Meine beliebtesten Seiten Das gesamte Wiki. < Dieses Bild ist mein Eroberungsfortschritt bei den Grox vor zwei Tagen.thumb|left|400px|Das grüne bin ich und meine Freunde,dass Rote sind Grox Nocheinmal einige Infos zu den Grox Also hier werd ich so einige Infos reinstellen, die mit mir und den Grox zu tun haben werden. Ich habe eine Ultimative Waffe gegen meine Groxfeinde gefunden, womit ich sie sehr schnell vernichten konnte. 3/4 Fläche ist um den Kern herum bei mir gesäubert. Anstatt rot ist es jetzt grün. Aber mal etwas anderes: Habt ihr auch schon einmal gedacht, dass die Grox eine nette Spezies sein könnten? Vielleicht werden sie einfach nur ohne Grund von den anderen Völkern verabscheut und sind deshalb so aggressiv, oder sie beschützen den Kern, um zu sehen, wer es schafft sich dort hindurchzubahnen und sich behaupten kann. Vielleicht wollen sie einfach nur die durchlassen, die es sich auch verdient haben. Was meint ihr dazu? Ihr könnt es dann auf meine Dis. Seite schreiben. Meine Besiedelten Planeten Also ich habe ungefähr 12 gespeicherte Planeten, die alle immer eine unterschiedliche Phase haben. Meine zwei weitesten sind schon bei der Weltraumphase angekommen und haben schon viele Plaketten freigeeschaltet. Der Eine, dessen Spezies Cappuchino heisst, hat sich mit den Grox verbündet, während die andere, Schäumer, versucht sie zu eleminieren. Da ich ja aber leider vergessen habe, mich mit der Schäumer Spezies mit den Grox zu verbünden, habe ich beschlossen, mit den Schäumern die Grox soweit zu vernichten, bis nur noch zwei bis drei Planeten von ihnen übrig sind. Dann erledige ich den Rest mit der Cappuchino Spezies und erhalte somit auch die zweite Grox Plakette auf diesen Spielstand. Meine wichtigsten Planeten: *Schäumer auf Cabrio999 *Cappuchino auf Cabrio 012 *Akropolis auf Cabrio777 (Kreaturenphase und sogleich mein erster Spielestand) *Schurke Thunder auf Cabrio 555 (Kreaturenphase) Bilder dazu werden noch kommen. Schäumer Spezies Die Schäumer waren meine erste Spezies, die es in die Weltall Phase schaffte. Mit ihnen hab ich schon ca. 100 Systeme übernommen.Außerdem ist sie meine Spezies, die die meisten Plaketten hat. Mein größter Feind sind die Grox. Mehr kommt noch... Cappuchino Spezies Diese Spezies ist meine am zweit weiteste Spezies. Mit ihnen habe ich es geschafft, mich mit den Grox zu verbünden. Außerdem habe ich auch sehr viele andere Verbündete in der Galaxie gefunden. Jedoch gibt es dort ein Reich, welches mich einfach immer ohne Grund angreift. Aber ich bin mal so nett und lasse ihnen den Spaß dabei. ;) Meine Spore Spiele Welche ich habe: *Spore *Spore Süß & Schrecklich *Spore Galaktische Abenteuer Welche ich mir nicht kaufen werde: *Spore Helden *Spore Origins *Spore Labor *Spore Helden-Arena Meine Spore Galaktischen Abenteuer Hier werde ich mal einige Infos zu meinen Galaktischen Abenteuern und meinen Figuren reinstellen sowie vielleicht auch Bilder. Also ich hab mit meiner Schäumer Spezies mit den GA angefangen und wusste überhaupt nichts, was ich nun machen sollte. Dann hab ich ein Maxis Abenteuer angeklickt, wo man Gladiator spielen muss. Ja da lief ich durch den Tunnel. Und was seh ich da? 8 Wesen die auf mich zukommen und angreifen. Und shcon war mein Schäumer erledigt. Ich startete dies nocheinmal und als ich durch das Tor gegangen bin, sprang ich sofort auf die Tribüne, wo ich erstmal in Sicherheit war. Da sah ich eine Gelegenheit, ein kleines Wesen mit 8 LP anzugreifen. Und was passierte? Da war ich stolz, mal einen Treffer gelandet zu haben, und da kommt so ein dickes Ding hinter mir und erledigt mich mit einem Schlag. Ich wurde aggresiv und spielte dann einfach die Weltraumphase weiter. Da stellte mir jemand sofort einen Auftrag, den ich auch annahm. Doch als ich auf dem Planeten drauf war, ist da so eine Hässligkeit, die mich einfach ohne Grund wegkickt, sodass ich in die Lavameere falle und schwupp. Am nächsten Tag lernte ich erstmal die Steuerung und machte ien eigenes Abenteuer, welches ich dann auch ausprobierte. Am Anfang war alles so einfach. Da komm ich auf einen Teleporter, der bringt mich vor der fein dlichen Stadt und da kommen meine eigenen Raumschiffe und ballern auf meinen Charakter los. Ich konnte noch fliehen, jedoch nur noch mit einem LP. Und genau da, wo ich die LP Schalter hingestellt habe, waren alle meine erstellten Feinde, die dies bewachten. Da wurde mir das einfach zu blöd, sprang auf ein Gebäude und flog von da aus in die nahe liegende feindliche Stadt. Doch ich kam problemlos rein und ich mjusste ein Gebäude zerstören. Das geling so gut (und das mit 1 LP!) das ich auch noch anfing, doch noch die zweite Aufgabe zu starten, wo ich einen erstellten dreiköpfigen riesen Hund eleminieren musste. Doch dieser ignorierte mich einfach und ich konnte ihn angreifen. Und als dieses Ding nur noch 13 LP von 70 LP hatte, da dreht es sich um und spuckte mich mit Feuer an. Tja. Das war mein erster Tag mit den GA. Also ich bin froh, dass ich mir dieses Spiel gekauft habe. Mein Spore Ziel Also ich habe mir ein Ziel bei Spore festgelegt, welches ich ihn einigen Tagen (oder Wochen) erreichen will. Dazu gehört, die Grox auszulöschen und somit eine Grox Freie Galaxie zu erschaffen, sowie alle Plaketten freizuschalten. Außerdem will ich versuchen, dass gesamte Gebiet, welches grade noch von den Grox bewacht wird, an mich zu reißen, da ich schon gut so ca. 50 Kolonie Dinger habe. Und wenn das geschafft ist, werde ich in der Galaxie herumfliegen und sie erkunden. Dann werd ich noch so einige Artefakte aufsuchen und mich mit den meisten anderen Spezies verbünden, sodass die Galaxie sozusagen ein Galaktisches Bündnis wird. Und wenn dies geschafft ist, flieg ich dort rum und erschaffe Epiks ;) . Meine Screenshots Tja. Hier werd ich mal einige meiner Screenshots reinstellen.thumb|350px thumb|left|342px|Und das ist mein Eroberungsfortschritt seit 6.3.10 durch die Superwaffe.thumb|128px|Ich mag dieses Bild. thumb|32px Kategorie:Benutzer